What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek's Family Life/Shrek the Halls
Shrek the Halls is an American computer-animated television special that premiered on Netlix on November 28, 2017. The thirty minute Christmas special was directed by Gary Trousdale and produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy and Cameron Diaz reprised their roles from the two films. It serves as the pilot to the Netflix original series Shrek's Family Life and the only episode of the show where Myers, Murphy and Diaz reprise their roles. Plot Shrek is quietly living in the swamp with his family when the Christmas season arrives. Under Donkey's urging, Shrek reluctantly promises Fiona a special Christmas surprise. Shrek goes to a bookstore to try to find a present for Fiona, but since he does not know what Christmas is all about, the shopkeeper gives Shrek a copy of Christmas For Village Idiots, a step by step guide to celebrating the holiday. Shrek proceeds to follow the book's advice by decorating the house and getting a tree so he can spend a quiet Christmas Eve with his family, but Donkey brings the entire "family" to the swamp, ruining Shrek's plans. As Shrek tries to tell "A Visit from St. Nicholas"; Gingy, Donkey, Elefriend and Poppy and Branch interrupt and each tell their own version of a Christmas story. Donkey tells of a Christmas parade passing by the swamp and licking an enormous waffle Santa, but in reality, he accidentally starts licking Shrek's leg. Poppy and Branch tell their versions of the story of Santa Claus as a duo, but end up accidentally crushed by Elefriend, who tells about him delivering pizza to Santa, only to be interrumped by an annoyed Shrek. However, Gingy's story is not happy, but horrifying, as he tells about how his girlfriend Suzy got eaten up by Santa Claus. To which Donkey finds it unbelievable, with Gingy screaming "You weren't there!". Donkey finds Shrek's Christmas for Village Idiots book, and the ensuing fight over the book destroys all of Shrek's decorations, furniture and the tree. Shrek then loses his temper and ends up ejecting his friends from his house. With the Christmas spirit ruined, Fiona and Shrek have a talk, after which she takes the children and leaves the swamp to go and apologize to their friends. Shrek feels downhearted that Christmas Eve did not go as he hoped it would, and he looks at one of Donkey's Christmas cards that says, From Donkey & family. Fiona catches up to their friends and explains to Donkey what Shrek had wanted for Christmas. Shrek catches up with the group, and apologizes for losing his temper. Shrek then reveals to everyone (including Fiona and the kids) that this is his first Christmas as well (because "ogres" don't celebrate anything"), which they're shocked to learn. Donkey also apologizes for being annoying, and explains that Christmas never goes as planned and according to his mother, "'Christmas ain't Christmas until somebody cries and I'm usually that someone." After a snowball fight, the friends return to the swamp, and Shrek tells his own version of "The Night Before Christmas", featuring him as Ogre Claus. Soon they hear bells and go outside to see Santa and his reindeer, although Gingy runs back inside screaming in terror. Cast Production Release Broadcast Ratings United States Nielsen ratings United Kingdom Figures Home media